Gemas mal formadas
by TheBlindPrince
Summary: Peridot y las gemas del planeta hogar han estado trabajando en un proyecto relacionado con la fusión química de las gemas en contra de su voluntad, creando abominaciones terribles. Esto ya lo sabemos, pero ¿Que tan lejos llegaran estos experimentos? ¿Que es lo que pretenden conseguir con ellos? Las respuestas y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo.
1. Prologo: Limpieza

**(Los personajes de la serie Steven Univers no me pertenecen, agradecimientos a los correspondientes creadores)**

* * *

 **Gemas mal formadas.**

 **La Misión**

Como de costumbre, era una fría y levemente aterradora mañana en el solitario jardín de niños. La suave brisa resonaba al pasar entre las rocas y el metal, haciendo eco contra los peñascos.

Un destello de luz blanca irrumpió en medio del silencio, dando lugar a la aparición de Las Gemas de Cristal… Y Steven.

-… Y entonces el Perro-coptero descubre que no importa como sean tus hélices, si no lo que hay en tu corazón...- Comentó un muy emocionado Steven a sus compañeras, quienes lo escucharon atentamente todo el camino.

-… No lo entiendo-

-¡No debes entenderlo Perla, debes sentirlo!- Sus ojos se iluminaron como un par de estrellas.

-Meh. Realmente creo que tampoco lo siento, Steven- Mencionó Amatista –Aunque me gustó el bombardeo al final de la película-

-Si bueno, el final del libro fue mucho mejor. Deberías leerlo-

-Podrán leer todo lo que quieran cuando terminemos nuestra misión-

-No hay prisa Garnet, no es que me muera de ganas de volver a casa a… Leer-

Perla soltó un pequeño bufido con la sola idea de imaginar a Amatista intentando seguir el hilo de un libro, pero se reservó los comentarios poco educados para después.

-¿Y de qué trata la misión de hoy, Garnet? Contra que gran peligro nos enfrentaremos hoy?- Steven se adelantó a las chicas, corriendo mientras daba una serie de patadas y golpes al aire, activando su escudo, defendiéndose de sus feroces enemigos imaginarios –¿Gigantes come hombres? ¿Algún objeto mágico que debe devolverse a su lugar de origen?

-Limpieza- La expresión de Steven cambio de una sonrisa llena de emoción a un ceño fruncido de pena y de decepción.

-¿Limpieza?... ¡Pero hoy hasta limpie mi escudo para lucir bien en nuestra siguiente gran aventura!- El menor se quedó de pie mientras las chicas se adelantaban.

-Sí, seguramente no habría ganado la última batalla de no ser porque Perla limpio mi látigo- Amatista relojeó los ojos indicando un evidente sarcasmo.

-Personalmente suena a que es una misión muy divertida y relajante, una vez que logras ignorar los recuerdos del caos y la discordia ocurridos en este lugar, por supuesto- Agregó Perla. Obviamente – ¡Y tu látigo era un desastre, parcia que habías limpiado tus dientes con el!-

-Tu no quieres saber lo que hago con él y yo no quiero decírtelo-

-Crystal Gems, presten atención- Una Garnet un poco más seria de lo normal, si es que eso es posible, alzó la voz ligeramente tomando su tono de mando –No limpiaremos este lugar porque te haga falta aseo- Casi pudieron escuchar el corazón de Perla romperse –Lo limpiaremos de extremo a extremo para encontrar cualquier fragmento o pista que nos lleve a descubrir el paradero de Peridot y sus siguientes planes- El ambiente se tornó ligeramente más tenso que antes -Ya sabemos de sus experimentos con los fragmentos de gemas terrestres… Ahora tenemos que ponerle un alto-

-Pues, suena a que estaremos por aquí un buen rato-

-Será más rápido si nos separamos-

-Voy con Garnet!- En un parpadeo el pequeño Steven se subió a los brazos de su admirada cuidadora, abrazándose a su frondoso cabello

-Voy con… rayos!- Refunfuñó Amatista al ver que se le habían adelantado.

-De hecho Steven, será mejor que vayas con Perla y Amatista- Respondió mientras dejaba suavemente al menor en el piso –Planeo darme prisa, lo pasaras mejor con ellas…-

-Ooooooh! Pero yo gané el día contigo! Así no es cómo funciona la democracia Garnet!-

-Steven, te prometo que mañana nos tomaremos el día para pasarlo juntos, pero hoy es mejor que vaya sola, Si?- Se inclinó a la altura del menor, tocando la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice haciendo un pequeño sonido de Pop para luego incorporarse, dar media vuelta y emprender la marcha.

-Es mejor que la dejes ir sola, Steven- Perla dio unas palmadas a la cabeza del menor, dándole ánimo.

-Así es, tú sabes, se pone algo sensible con esto de las gemas mezcladas-

-Lo se, es por eso que no quiero dejarla sola…- Steven tomó la mano de perla, siendo guiado por ella hasta el extremo en el que iniciarían con la misión.

-Descuida Steven, ella nunca está sola- Destacó Amatista.

-Si… Es verdad-

Y así fue como su pequeña misión de limpieza daría inicio.

* * *

 **Siguiente capitulo: Abominación.**

 **Buenos días tardes y/o noches a todos, he regresado de las profundidades con una nueva historia uU Espero que la disfruten, planeo hacer unos 6 capítulos mas o menos cortos, para no estancarme tanto, aunque la historia ya esta semiplaneada en mi mente, me gustaría que pudieran darme sugerencias si es que no les molesta, ya saben, decirme como estoy tomando las personalidades de cada personaje, si voy muy lento o muy rápido en la historia, etc. Se los agradecería mucho, pero díganme con tacto por favor.**  
 **Se despide sin mas preámbulo: TheBlindPrince.**


	2. Abominación

**(Los personajes de la serie Steven Univers no me pertenecen, agradecimientos a los correspondientes creadores)**

* * *

 **Gemas mal formadas.**

 **Abominación**

-No hay rastros de la Pirita que usaron para unir las gemas- Perla

-Las máquinas están completamente desactivadas- Amatista

-¡Encontré otra roca!- Y Steven.

Entre rocas y escombros las 3 gemas de cristal registraban el jardín de niños, encontrándose ocasionalmente con diminutos fragmentos de gemas no nacidas las cuales envolvían en burbujas y las transportaban a la "Bodega" por llamar de alguna forma al lugar donde decidieron almacenarlas a todas ellas.

Luego de unas horas el trabajo exhaustivo comenzó a volverse increíblemente tedioso para un niño de tan corta edad como Steven, por lo cual mientras las chicas continuaban con la limpieza, el susodicho comenzó a explotar el interior de los hoyos en las paredes, alejándose de a poco y muy disimuladamente, apegando la espalda a la pared.

-Steven, no te alejes demasiado- Y las esperanzas de nuestro pequeño protagonista de ser un exitoso ninja se fueron abajo.

-Am… Solo intento hacer más rápido mi trabajo Perla, por favor no me interrumpas- Si, por supuesto.

-¡Oh! Magnifico, solo no te pierdas. El jardín de niños puede estar desactivado pero no sabemos lo que podamos encontrar aun. Es difícil descifrar lo que hay en el espacio, pero es casi imposible saber lo que hay bajo tierra-

-Ajá!- Sin poner gran atención a las palabras de su cuidadora, Steven emprendió la marcha en dirección a uno de los agujeros.

-¡Que no te muerdan las rocas!- Agregó Amatista, quien se metía curiosa al interior de las maquinas abandonadas.

De estos grandes hoyos en la pared de diferentes formas y tamaños nacieron muchas de las gemas contra las cuales se habían enfrentado en la tierra, y Steven lo sabía. Al sentarse en su interior y recostarse contra la pared, pudo sentir, o al menos imaginar la calma que sentía Amatista en su agujero, aunque era algo incómodo para el, podía entender la nostalgia de su parte al recordar su punto de inicio.

Hasta cierto punto, llegaba a ser acogedor.

No alcanzaron a pasar ni 5 minutos antes de que el pequeño se quedara dormido profundamente sobre la fría tierra, sintiendo el aroma de la humedad y la suave briza que entraba desde la salida.

Sus sueños eran como una secuencia extraña y mezclada de lo que le ocurrió en el día. Soñó con Amatista convertida en el perrocoptero, con Perla bombardeándola y Garnet siendo una ninja que limpiaba una cueva con sus chacos* ninja plumeros.

-Plip plop- Era todo muy divertido de ver hasta que escuchó un tenue goteo… -Plip plop…- De pronto todo se volvió muy silencioso, no distinguía nada en la oscuridad, pero la humedad se sentía en el aire.

-¿Hola?...- Steven giró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar la fuente de ese sonido -¡Si eres el coco de nuevo, déjame decirte que dejé de tener pesadillas contigo hace meses!- Ni una respuesta de parte del Coco… afortunadamente, ya que eso habría sido espantoso.

-Sniff…- Un pequeño sollozo lo sorprendió por la espalda. Aunque no podía ver nada, ese pequeño llanto lo guiaba hacia un gran charco de aceite turbio el cual subía lentamente

-Este sueño es cada vez más extraño…- Steven se acercó un poco más al charco, logrando distinguir una silueta en medio del agua, arrodillada con el rostro cubierto por sus manos –Wow… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Incluso si fuera el coco, sentiría esa preocupación por alguien que deja un pequeño lago liquido extraño a su alrededor –¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

La silueta se sobresaltó al notar su presencia, pero mantenía la cabeza gacha. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar más fuerte, aumentando el nivel del mini-lago. Levantó el rostro completamente húmedo, la oscuridad permitía ver su piel verdosa con un verdadero vitíligo* cobrizo.

-Ayúdame…- Se escuchó a duras penas.

-¡¿Que necesitas?!- Preguntó exaltado, acercándose pero intentando no pisar el opaco liquido del piso.

La silueta estiró su mano hacia él, con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas contraídas. El líquido oscuro como petróleo subió, manchando aún más su piel moteada, hasta dejar descubierto solo su rostro.

-… Mátame-

Steven fue despertado por Garnet, quien lo sacó del agujero en el que se encontraba. El pequeño niño sudaba y respiraba agitado.

-¡Garnet! Soñé que...- Fue interrumpido al instante por la mayor.

-Lo se, Steven. No fue un sueño- El niño la miró anonadado ¿Acaso a parte de ver el futuro ella también leía las mentes? Lo cargó hasta donde se encontraban las otras gemas, dejándolo en el suelo -Es tarde, volvamos a casa-

-¡Pero Garnet! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Steven las miró a todas mientras recordaba esa triste expresión de desesperación en el rostro de aquella criatura, era obvio que estaba sufriendo, donde sea que se encontrase.

Debían hacer algo.

* * *

 **Siguiente capitulo:**

 ***Chacos ninja: Son esas armas que usaban los ninjas como dos palos unidos por una cadena.  
*Vitiligo: Enfermedad genética en la cual la piel pierde melanina en algunos sectores por lo que quedan manchas de dos tonos distintos en ellas, busquen en google, no son imágenes feas. **

**Gracias por hacer comentarios sobre el fic, espero que les guste, como escritor amateur, si no les gusta habré vendido mi alma en vano (?)  
Atte: TheBlindPrince.**


End file.
